


Nekomata's Granddaughter

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: The story of how Keishin fell in love with his Grandpa’s rival’s granddaughter, and all of the bumps in between.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ukai had seen you was at a training camp Karasuno attended with Nekoma. You were visiting your grandpa, Nekomata, and he had never felt more enamored. It was love at first sight- but he’d never admit it because you were a girl and girls had cooties. To say he was a little extra mean to you after that was a bit of an understatement.

When high school rolled around and he (finally) realized that maybe you weren’t as bad as he thought, he found out that you were dating Nekoma’s setter (and his on court rival) Naoi. He wasn’t always the best at handling his emotions, so when you tried to talk to him at the little get together they held on the last day of training camp, he lashed out at you. His words were harsh, crushing whatever tendrils of friendship had remained between the two of you. His heart broke as he watched you run into Naoi’s arms, tears streaming down your face. You were better off without him anyways.

When Ukai decided to become Karasuno’s coach, he was eager to show Naoi (and everyone else) that the crows would remain stronger than the cats throughout the span of time. The first night of camp, the coaches went out to drink. He was surprised to hear that Naoi was single, having broken off his relationship with you briefly before graduation in your third year. Part of him was thrilled to hear that you hadn’t ended up with his volleyball rival. He couldn’t help but wonder what you had decided to do with your life. You had always had a piece of his heart, although you may not have known it. He hoped that you had achieved every dream you had held for yourself, even if he was unaware of what those dreams even were.

Imagine his shock when you waltzed into the gymnasium the next morning, pressing a soft kiss to your grandfather’s cheek. Your eyes met his across the room, a small spark of recognition flooding you. You worked as Nekoma’s manager for the day, and due to both of you being so busy with your teams he couldn’t approach you. He was cursing his luck as he joined the other coaches for dinner and drinks, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve this bad karma. “Hey stranger.” Your voice shook him from his thoughts, as he turned to stare at you, his eyes wide. “H-hey, YN. Long time no see.” You took the seat next to him, settling into the group’s conversation easily. Ukai was on edge for the rest of the evening. Each gentle brush of your arm against his sent shivers up his spine. He had to force his eyes away from you every time you leaned forwards to laugh at something one of the other coaches said, the low cut shirt you were wearing providing him with the most spectacular view. His thoughts were so occupied with not getting a hard on during dinner that he didn’t even hear you speaking to him, at least not until you placed your hand on his bicep to get his attention.

“Sorry, what was that?” “I’m heading back to make sure the team turned in for the night. Did you want me to check on your kids as well?” You were always so nice, so willing to help others even at your own expense. “No, uhm, if it’s alright I’ll just head with you. They can be a rowdy bunch.” You smiled, and he swore his heart stopped. Damn he had missed your smile so very much. He would do anything to keep that smile on your gorgeous face.

The walk back to the school was a little awkward, neither of you knowing what to say after so many years. “So, how have you been?” he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. You were playing with your fingers, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take your hand in his. “I’ve been good. Busy with work and taking care of my wild grandpa. And you? How’s life in Miyagi treating you?” The conversation flowed smoother and smoother by the minute. He could barely contain his excitement when he heard that you were single, turning his gleeful exclaim into a poorly executed cough.

After making sure that all of the teams and their managers were safely in their rooms and asleep, he walked you back to the exit. Standing by the door awkwardly, he fought with himself over what to say. It had been so many years, and he had treated you so poorly during your last encounter. “Ukai?” He hadn’t even known back then if you felt the same as he did, why would he let himself believe that you felt that way about him now? “Keishin?” You had an incredible job, and you were such a wonderful person. He was just a volleyball coach who helped run his parents store. You probably wanted to- “OW!” He was jerked from his thoughts as you smacked him in the back of the head. “What’s going on in that pea brain of yours, huh? I’ve called your name several times now.” He felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment as he glanced at you. “Sorry, just tired I guess.” You raised your eyebrows at him, studying his face. “Well then go get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon!” You offered a small wave as you turned to leave.

“YN! Wait!” Ukai said, his voice far too loud for how close you were. You laughed, sending his heart racing at the melodious sound. “What is it Keishin?” “Do you wanna go on a date with me after practice ends tomorrow?” He watched as your cheeks flushed pink, a small nod accompanying your soft “I’d love that.” You turned to leave again, but his hand on your arm stopped you.

“YN.”

“Keishin?” You turned to face him, your cheeks growing a darker shade of pink as you noticed how close he was now. His hands cupped your cheeks as he closed the distance between you. Your lips were so soft and pliant, molding perfectly with his as he pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss, pressing his lips softly against your forehead. “Goodnight, YN,” he whispered as he let his arms drop back to his sides. 

“Goodnight Keishin.”


	2. Finally A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai finally gets to take you on a date.

Ukai awoke feeling like all was finally right in his world. His demeanor shifted ever so slightly from his usual nonchalance to something slightly more invigorated. Most of the training camp attendees didn’t notice the change in the young coach, but his team certainly did. The more energetic kids bounced excitedly, throwing questions at their coach. He brushed their endless array of questions off, sending them off to practice. He quickly noticed that his small change in attitude also reflected in his students. Their plays were sharper, the blocks stronger, and their receives were more solid. They had what appeared to be an unshakeable resolve as they poured their heart and soul into each and every practice match.

As the practice matches drew to an end and the students prepared for individual practice Naoi approached him. “Your team really seemed to kick into gear today Keishin. Even you seemed to channel that extreme focus. Did you finally get tired of my team kicking your ass or what?”

“Yeah right! You may beat us in these practice matches, but we’ll be the ones walking away winners where it really counts,” Ukai laughed.

“Oh you mean the Battle at the Trash Heap? Well the thing about that is-” Naoi’s words were drowned out when Ukai saw you enter the gymnasium. His eyes followed your figure as you greeted your grandfather. Your eyes flickered to him, a small smile stretching across your pretty lips.

“You really are zoning out in the middle of me shit talking about your team?” Naoi’s words drew his attention away from you. Ukai smirked as he shrugged. “Sorry. Somebody incredibly attractive just came into the room, and I stopped paying attention to what you were saying.” Naoi’s face twisted in confusion as he turned to look across the gym, a frown forming as he saw you walking towards them. “You’re really still hooked on YN huh? After all these years I’d figure you’d have given up on anything happening between you two.” Ukai just stared as you approached him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Naoi’s jaw dropped at the display of affection, finally just throwing his hands up and leaving to join the other coaches.

With his former court rival gone, Ukai’s attention focused on you. “You ready for that date you promised me?” he asked, gathering the few things he had brought to the gym with him. You bobbed your head in agreement, jumping in to help him clean up his belongings. “Sure am!” you added cheerily, your arm brushing against his as you piled papers onto his small stack. “Good. I’m going to change then we can head out.” “Okay! I’ll wait here with my grandpa and the other coaches. Unless you’d prefer for me to join you?” You accentuated your joke with a dramatic wink, laughing as his cheeks flushed a light pink. “Don’t start something you’re not ready to finish YN,” he warned as he exited the building.

Ukai let you drive into town. Luckily the training camp was held close to a decently sized town on the outskirts of Tokyo, so there was plenty for the two of you to get into before the night ended. He directed you to a smaller bar where the two of you could eat and drink a bit before heading back to the school. He also chose this particular spot knowing that there wouldn’t be the risk of your grandfather showing up to ruin the date. Ukai was glad to be able to spend a few hours enjoying nice food and light drinks while catching up on everything that had happened during the many years you had not been a part of his life.

He listened as you talked about your amicable break up with Naoi, chuckling internally as you questioned why you had even decided to date him in the first place. He had always been more of a brother figure in your life, so apparently that made for an awkward relationship. Hearing that you hadn’t actually held feelings for his court rival made Ukai feel an overwhelming mixture of regret and joy. Clearing his throat he decided now was the perfect time to say the things he needed you to hear.

“I want to apologize to you YN, for how I treated you back then. I couldn’t handle my own feelings and I lashed out at you because of it. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way.” He held your gaze as he spoke, his eyes revealing the honesty behind his confession. “It’s in the past Keishin. Obviously we both made mistakes back then, so let’s just move on from it now yeah?” He nodded, drinking his beer as you started to recount hearing from your grandfather that his grandfather was retiring.

“How is he doing? I heard that he was in and out of the hospital. That must be tough for you.” Ukai groaned as he thought about his grandfather. “He’s probably the most stubborn person on the planet, with you being a close second,” he teased. The laugh that escaped your lips pulled at his heart strings, stretching them tightly enough he was afraid they would snap. “You saying that confirms he’s still kicking your ass, hospitalized or not.” He couldn’t help but laugh with you, knowing that you remembered watching him struggle with constantly butting heads with the former coach all throughout high school. “I’m glad to hear that he’s still as lively as ever though, someone has to be there to keep you in line!” You accentuated your tease by sticking your tongue out.

You yelped as he unexpectedly leaned across the small table, capturing your tongue with his own. The kiss was brief but fueled by the fiery passion that was sweeping through you both. He leaned back into his seat, mouth shaping into a satisfied grin as he took in your heated expression. “Jerk,” you spat, the words holding no bite to them and your eyes gleaming playfully. “Let’s get out of here” you said suddenly, jumping to your feet. He stood, wrapping an arm around your waist as you headed back to your car. “Whatcha got in mind, little butterfly?” “A surprise.”

The drive back to the school was quick. The air was chilly as Ukai followed you across the campus. He raised an eyebrow as you stopped outside of one of the gymnasiums, fishing a set of keys out of your pocket. “Let’s have a little friendly fun,” you whispered as you opened the gym door and ducked inside. He laughed as he joined you in setting up the net. Playing with you was as exhilarating as it was exhausting. He found himself collapsed onto the gym floor, chest heaving from chasing you and the ball for the past hour. He heard your soft pants as you also caught your breath, letting his eyes fall shut so that he could enjoy the silence of the gym and you.

He jolted when he felt you straddle his waist, his eyes flying open to see you grinning down at him with a wicked smile on your face. You leaned down, running the tip of your tongue across his bottom lip, he groaned at the sensation, his hand flying up to tangle into your hair and pull you closer. He angled your head to deepen the kiss, forcing your feverish movements to a more languid pace. “As much as I would love to fuck you right here on the gym floor, it’s getting really late and you work tomorrow.” You groaned against his lips, teasingly grinding your hips down against him. “You’re right, and I hate it.” He chuckled as he pulled you in for another kiss.

“Go home and sleep, we’ve got all the time in the world YN.”


End file.
